The New Kid In Town
by ChelsaOfBakerStreet
Summary: Kurt Hummel knows he's going to enjoy senior year, well that was until the new guy from Dalton shows up. Kurt's never been the one for bad boys but Blaine stirs a deep desire in Kurt. The only problem is, will Blaine's reputation clash with Kurt?
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, this is me falling in love with Reform!Blaine and attempting it!

Full Summary:Kurt Hummel knows he's going to enjoy senior year, well that was until the new guy from Dalton, an all boys reform school shows up. Kurt's never been the one for bad boys but Blaine stirs a deep desire in Kurt. The only problem is, will Blaine's reputation and neglect for rules completely clash with Kurt's vulnerability?

* * *

><p>Kurt heard the rumble of an engine and the churning of gravel before he saw the motorcycle come flying into the McKinley High parking lot. He merely rolled his eyes and turned back to Mercedes who was standing next to him by his Navigator. "As I was saying, I don't understand why Mr. Schue won't let us do more Britney songs. The pep rally has been long forgotten about I'm sure."<p>

"Holy sweet hell" Mercedes said softly and Kurt saw that instead of paying attention to him her eyes were over his shoulder.

"What? Mercedes, are you even listening?"

Instead of answering, Mercedes grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. Getting off the motorcycle was a leather jacket clad boy. Kurt watched as the guy removed his black helmet and shook his curls loose while stepping off the black motorcycle beneath him. Kurt couldn't help but to notice the way the guy's jeans clung to his thighs, pulling tightly across them.

Kurt watched as a group of Cheerios, headed by Santana, strutted over to the newcomer who had just lit a cigarette. He watched as Santana ran an arm suggestively down the guy's arm and Kurt felt a strange jolt of jealousy in his stomach. Not jealousy for Santana's touch of course, but jealous that Santana got to touch the boy.

"Ok Kurt, let's get you inside before you hurt someone, or yourself" Mercedes laughed, pulling Kurt along with him.

"Who is that?" Kurt was looking at Mercedes pointedly yet stealing glances at the stranger behind him.

"Do I look like I have all the answers? It's the first day of school; we always get new kids the first day. What is wrong with you?"

_Besides having this odd urge to grab the guy by the curls and kiss him senseless? _Kurt thought before simply saying, "Nothing, not every day a guy pulls up on a motorcycle, that's all."

"Kurt Hummel, I know that nothing, we are best friends you know." Mercedes kept walking towards the lockers, before stopping abruptly and turning to face Kurt. "You have the hots for this boy don't you? You, Kurt Hummel, who never does anything rash, wants to get in the pants of a guy and you don't even know his name!"

"Mercedes" Kurt warned, "that is _not _what I was thinking ok? Just, just drop it for now, please?"

"For now, but you aren't getting off that easy. Oh I hope he's in classes with us!"

"I hate you sometimes."

"You keep saying that but you still spend time with me."

Kurt rolled his eyes at her before attempting to fight with his locker. He swore every year they gave him a broken one. He had the lock unlocked and open, combinations were easy, but the locker door itself seemed to be stuck.

Suddenly a hand came flying out of nowhere, close enough to Kurt's face that he could feel the air from it as it collided into the locker. "Try hitting it; that usually works for me."

The deep voice caught Kurt off guard and he spun to see who it was. A quick glance down the hallway found a leather jacket wearing person walking away from him. Kurt turned back to face his locker and found that it did swing open easily this time.

"Prince Charming save your ass from being late to homeroom?" Mercedes grinned, laughing as Kurt shot her his best 'bitch, please' look.

"I could have gotten it" Kurt answered indignantly. "I get the sucky lockers every year."

"Then why are you still staring down the hallway?"

Kurt turned to face her, blush heating up his face. "I, uh, I wasn't!"

"Mhmm, come one, let's get to homeroom before Carter tries to count us tardy on the first day."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Mercedes entered Mr. Carter's classroom and glanced around. "Watch out Kurt" Mercedes hissed in his ear, "your new friend is here."<p>

Kurt flushed again and dragged her to find seats. He almost groaned as he realized that the only two open seats next to each other were right in front of leather jacket boy. Mercedes grinned at Kurt while raising her eyebrows at him as they took their seats.

"Settle down class!" Mr. Carter had entered the classroom and was looking at them warily. "Now, I know that after today we will barely see each other throughout the year, unless of course you happen to be one of my AP Chemistry students. Now, let's get started with the roll so you can find your way to your first classes. Adams, Elizabeth?"

A slender red head raised her hand and let out a quiet 'here'.

"Anderson, Blaine?"

"Here" said the same rough voice Kurt had heard that morning.

Mr. Carter read through the roll slowly, marking each name off as the student proved their existence.

"Hummel, Kurt?"

Kurt let out a quiet 'here' and raised his hand enough that Mr. Carter could see.

Mr. Carter finished calling the roll, Mercedes raising her hand excitedly at 'Jones, Mercedes'. He gave a few announcements before sending the students off to their first classes of the year.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into Calculus and quickly scanned the room. He took a seat in the middle of the room that was almost completely empty. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts as books slammed on a desk near his. He almost groaned out loud as he realized that Blaine was seated in a seat in the back of the row he was in.<p>

There were a few moments of silence before Kurt heard a low "Hummel" that he thought might have been imagined. It came a second time, a little louder than before, causing Kurt to turn around in his seat.

"Yes? Blaine, right?"

"Yeah that's me. Look, I just transferred here from Dalton and I need to know how it works around here."

"Dalton? Isn't that-"

"The reform school? Yeah, I just finished a term there, definitely not how it seemed on the brochures. Listen, I need to know, how strict are the teachers and shit? I don't have time to waste in school."

Kurt rolled his eyes; Blaine seemed to be more of a cocky asshole than even Puck used to be. "What are you going to do without school then? No college plans?"

"Please, do I look like college material to you? No, I'm going to stick with my punk band thanks. So, you gonna help me or?"

Kurt took in Blaine, from the black Converse on his feet to the, oh god, lip ring he kept flicking his tongue over. "Look Blaine, I'm not going to pretend like we're going to be friends or anything, but I'll let you in on a little secret. Rickman, Heller and Conley are your best bets at skipping class but if you have any AP classes with any of them, kiss that idea goodbye."

Blaine swore under his breath and narrowed his eyes. "So AP classes are out?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry about that do you Mr. I-don't-do-college."

"Ok, look Hummel-"

"Kurt, you can call me Kurt."

"Kurt then. Since you told me about the teachers, I'll let you in on a little secret of mine. Just because I'm a badass doesn't mean I'm smart. I was top of the class in Dalton."

"Hey Anderson, what are you doing talking to Kurt?" Santana's voice drawled as she stepped into the classroom, followed by Puck. She gave a small smile to show Kurt she was joking.

"Annoying him, that's all."

"That's my job" Puck grinned, clapping Kurt on the shoulder. "We got Glee after?"

Kurt nodded into his calculus book as he tried not to laugh. He'd bet his new Alexander McQueen jacket that Blaine wasn't used to the jocks talking to the oh-so-obviously gay guys.

"What's Glee" asked Blaine, looking at them.

"Just a place where we go to sing sexually charged songs and get away with it" Santana purred, perching on Blaine's desk.

"Wait, you have a class where you sing?"

"Yeah, Glee club, we made it to Nationals last year."

"Where do I sign up?" Blaine asked, his interest showing on his face.

"You have to audition" Puck answered. "It's after classes end in the music room."

"Can you sing?" Santana asked, running her hands through Blaine's hair and a stab of jealousy ran through Kurt again.

"Yeah" Blaine answered, pressing his head up into her hand.

"Can we hear something?" Puck asked, silently challenging Blaine with his eyes.

"Nah" Blaine grinned lazily. "You'll just have to wait 'til Glee."

* * *

><p>Reviews make Blaine more badass!<p> 


	2. The Chase Begins

Kurt trudged into French class, settling into his usual seat. He had been taking French for three years now, but he was worried that this AP class was going to kick his butt. He watched as classmates from earlier years filled in the seats around him, thankful that he would have a reprieve from Blaine. It wasn't that Blaine was annoying, in fact, Blaine hadn't said a word to him since their interaction in Calculus and they had been in two other classes together. Kurt should have felt relief at that, his brain was yelling that at him, but instead he was a little hurt and a whole lot of something he couldn't quite wrap his head around. Who was he kidding anyway? He had watched Blaine eat up the attention Santana gave him, Blaine obviously was straight. He was too cocky not to be, right?

Somehow Kurt felt worse at this conclusion than he thought he should. Blaine Anderson was something new and oddly refreshing in the bland halls of McKinley and Kurt was attracted to that, right?

Kurt stood by his locker, tugging on the door once again as Mercedes rambled on about how one of her teachers had already given homework. Kurt would have replied that he had already been given two project assignments and had three chapters to read for AP Government, but he was a bit preoccupied by the fact that the stupid locker door wouldn't open.

"God Hummel, how many times do I have to tell you to hit it?" Blaine's fist came flying close to the tip of Kurt's nose once again, before slamming into the locker. Kurt popped open the door, hoping Blaine would simply walk away. Of course, Kurt had no such luck. "So, Hummel, this Glee club, where's it at?"

Kurt sent a sideways glance to Mercedes to keep her from opening her mouth before turning to answer Blaine. "Just follow us; we're getting ready to head there now."

"Good, that means I can watch your pretty little ass sashay down the hallway."

Kurt glanced over and saw Mercedes had her head stuck in her locker, no doubt attempting to hide her laughter. He faced Blaine and pointed a slender finger at him. "Look here Anderson, though you might find my pretty ass appealing, you might as well forget about getting a piece of it." Kurt whirled around, slamming his locker door hard enough that the sound reverberated off the walls. He grabbed Mercedes by the arm and dragged her down the hallway, not caring to look and see if Blaine was following.

"Ok guys, quiet down!" Mr. Schuester was attempting to quiet the group down on their first day back in Glee club. "Look, we have a new student who wants to audition for Glee his name is-"

"Blaine Anderson" Santana finished for him, smirking at everyone as she did so.

"Who does she think she is?" Mercedes whispered to Kurt. "Huh, if she only knew what Blaine said to you in the hallway a few minutes ago."

"No, we are not talking about Blaine and his apparent issues."

"What issues? I thought you'd jump at the chance seeing as you wanted him earlier."

"I never said I wanted him."

"Well that blush heating up your neck tells me differently."

Their conversation was cut short as Rachel came bursting into the room. "Sorry I'm late! It's ok, we can start now!"

Her announcement was met by rolling eyes and continued conversations. Mr. Schue tried once again to get the class to settle down. "Hey guys! Come on, we have a student who wants to try out! Come on in Blaine."

Kurt looked to the doorway where Blaine was sauntering through, acting as if he owned the place. He flashed the group a smile before scooping up an acoustic guitar and strumming it lightly. _Great_, Kurt thought, _he can play the guitar too_.

Blaine smirked up at Kurt before strumming lightly and beginning to sing. "_I gave a letter to the postman; he put it in his sack. Bright and early next mornin' he brought my letter back. She wrote upon it, return to sender, address unknown. No such number, no such zone. We had a quarrel, a lover's spat. I write I'm sorry but my letter keeps coming back. So when I dropped it in the mailbox, and sent it specialty, bright and early next morning it came right back to me. She wrote upon it, return to sender, address unknown. No such number, no such zone. This time I'm gonna take it myself and put it right in her hand and if it comes back the next day then I'll understand, the writing on it. Return to sender, address unknown, no such number, no such zone."_

The class sat there in awed silence after Blaine had finished before bursting out into applause.

_Holy sweet hell that was Elvis_, Kurt realized. _And damn, he's good, really good_.

Mr. Schue was apparently impressed as well because he stood there dazed for a moment before telling Blaine that he would love for Blaine to join them and to take any available seat.

Santana grinned wickedly and patted the seat next to her, motioning for Blaine to join her. Instead, Blaine surprised them all by sliding into the unoccupied seat next to Kurt. Once Mr. Schue had started in on preparing early for Sectionals, Kurt felt Blaine lean towards him. "You know Hummel; it's hard to watch your pretty ass when you're running away from me. Do I scare you?"

Blaine growled low in Kurt's ear and for some reason that voice unsettled him and turned him on at the same time. "I'm not a piece of meat Blaine and I'm not interested in you, so please, go flirt with Santana or something."

Kurt was staring at Mr. Schue, trying to ignore the heat radiating off the body next to him. He missed the look of hurt that flickered in Blaine's eyes before being replaced by anger. "You know what Hummel, you've just proved to be a new challenge for me, and I'll tell you something, I never give up and I never fail."

Kurt was shocked at the tone of warning in Blaine's voice and had a sudden urge to move as far away from the other boy as he could. "Keep your dirty paws to yourself Anderson; I want nothing to do with you."

Or did he? Kurt couldn't help but to feel that he did indeed want Blaine.

Kurt threw his book bag down onto his bed and flung himself next to it. He buried his face into his pillow and let out a long scream, his infuriation with himself and one Blaine Anderson finally being let out.

He heard a soft knock at his door and Carole's voice called out his name. "Kurt honey, are you ok?"

He sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, but, um, could I talk to you for a minute?'

The door swung open and Carole stepped in, taking in the disheveled appearance of Kurt. "What's wrong? Was the first day disastrous?"

"Yes and no. I mean, I already have homework which I knew would happen, especially since I'm in so many AP classes, but there's this guy…" Kurt trailed off, trying to figure out how exactly to explain Blaine to Carole.

Carole smiled and raised an eyebrow slightly at Kurt. "A boy? Is he new?"

"Yeah, he transferred from Dalton."

"Isn't that the reform school?" Her grin turned into a look of apprehension.

"Yeah, but the thing is, he's really smart, but odd. I mean, he helped me unstick my locker today but then…" He trailed off once again, not really sure whether he should tell his stepmom that the new boy was hitting on him.

"Then what?" she asked, waiting for Kurt to continue.

"Well, he kinda hit on me, but I'm not even sure because he was soaking up Santana's attention in calculus."

"He hit on you? Like how?"

"He said something about watching my pretty ass walk down the hallway." God this was uncomfortable, he couldn't believe he was telling Carole all this.

"He did what? He's probably trying to rile you; no good kid comes out of Dalton. Anyway Kurt, I gotta get back to dinner, if this Blaine kid bothers you anymore, just let us know ok?"

"Sure Carole, I'll do that."

As soon as she closed the door behind her Kurt flopped back against the pillows, replaying the day's events in his head. Why was Blaine bothering him of all people? Was it because he was the only out kid in McKinley so the new badass had to terrorize someone?

"So guys, how was school today?" Burt asked at dinner that night.

"It was great! I don't even have homework!" Finn exclaimed through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Kurt, what about you?"

Kurt stared at his plate momentarily, pushing his peas around on his plate. "Fine, I had a lot of homework, I just have reading left though."

"I'm so glad I don't have AP classes" Finn said, chewing his chicken loudly.

"Finn, keep your mouth closed while eating please." Carole smiled at Kurt, trying to reassure him. "I'm sure you'll be fine, just don't let anything else bother you."

"I won't." Kurt smiled at his plate when Carole gave him a small wink.

Kurt glanced around the parking lot as he stepped away from the Navigator. Good, there was no motorcycle in sight. He proceeded to his locker where, after hitting it hard, he got it open without the help of anyone.

"Kurt, are you ok? You look upset."

"Since when did you care about my feelings Puck?"

"Yo dude, come on, it's me, Puckerman!"

Kurt took a second to put himself into check. Just because Blaine was an ass didn't mean Puck was.

"Sorry, I'm just, upset with someone."

"You know who I'm upset with?" Puck rambled on, forgetting Kurt's issues.

"Who?" Kurt just smiled to himself, used to the way Puck was.

"This Blaine kid. He just shows up on his motorcycle with his leather jacket and lip ring and everyone goes on and on about how badass he is! I'm the badass. Just because I've kept my ass out of reform school doesn't make me less of a badass than him! Why does everyone think he's awesome?"

Kurt let Puck sit there for a second before answering; making sure the other boy had finished his rant. "It's because he's new. His shininess will wear off and then you'll be the king once again. Don't let him get to you."

"Easy for you to say, he's not trying to take your place!"

_Apparently he is trying to get in my pants _Kurt thought, mentally rolling his eyes. "He's not going to take your place. You can out-sing him any day."

"You saw everyone's reactions to him in Glee!"

"Like I said, he's new; when everyone realizes how much of an ass he is they'll drop him."

"So you say." With that Puck turned and sulked off down the hallway, shoving a couple of freshmen to the side.

Kurt smiled and shook his head as he watched Puck terrorize a kid who had been trying to get his books out of his locker.

"So you do have a preference for bad boys." Kurt tensed at the voice hitting his ear. "I was getting worried I wasn't your type Hummel."

"You _aren't _my type _Anderson_. I don't go for assholes whose egos are bigger than their dicks." Kurt started for his class, only to realize that Blaine was following him closely. _We have class together, dammit. _Kurt was seriously thinking about skipping Calculus, but he knew that would just put him behind. He hoped for a full classroom and two desks as far apart as possible.

What greeted him was an empty classroom devoid of all people including Mrs. Hedley. Kurt continued to ignore the boy following him into the room, intent on settling into his desk and ignoring Blaine the entire time.

"So Hummel, what do I have to do to get you on your knees?"

Kurt opened his text book and stared at the complicated problems for the day's lesson, ignoring the remark. He also tried to keep his mind from wandering to an image he very much did not want to think of at the moment. The image of Blaine and that god damn lip ring going down on _him _instead was in the forefront of his mind and his pants were growing uncomfortably tight. _Fuck, fuck, fuck stop it Kurt! _He berated himself, forcing the image out of his mind and replacing it with the equations in front of him.

"Hummel" Blaine growled, leaning forward Kurt judged by the rustle of leather behind him.

Kurt continued to ignore the one person seemingly hell-bent on making his life miserable.

"Hummel" Blaine said again, this time prodding Kurt on the shoulder with a finger.

"What Blaine?" Kurt snarled, his anger getting the best of him.

"I asked a question, I'm waiting for an answer."

"First of all, I don't go for your type, secondly you seemed oh so straight yesterday when Santana was hanging all over you. Thirdly, I would never, ever even begin to think about getting near you or your microscopic dick so shut the hell up and leave me alone."

Kurt thought that he had said what he needed to so he turned back around, happy to see a look of astonishment on Blaine's face.

"It's not microscopic, it's quite big thank you very much." Blaine's smugness was dripping from his voice and Kurt merely rolled his eyes.

"I'll believe it when I see it." The words were out of Kurt's mouth before he could stop them.

"We can arrange that doll face. My place after Glee? I'll even take you on my bike."

Kurt turned back around to face the tan skinned boy. "No Blaine, I do NOT want to go to your house, nor do I want to see it or you ok? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Blaine looked into the eyes that were sparkling with anger. "Because, Kurt" Blaine leaned even closer, bringing his face within inches of Kurt's. "I never give up on what I want, especially when I want it this much." He raked his eyes along Kurt's body, his smug smile settling back onto his face. "You'll come around. One night with me and you'll be _begging _for more."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine and turned back around in his desk. "I highly doubt that. One night with you would only give me some kind of ungodly disease." _And a lifetime of heartbreak I definitely don't need _he thought to himself.


	3. Learning

**A/N: as many of you know, I am in college. I am sorry for the delay in updating, but I hope to be much better at it in the future. I love you all!**

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't really that surprised to see Blaine standing next to his locker but that didn't make him any happier to see the boy.<p>

"Hey Hummel" Blaine drawled, leaning against the lockers.

"Blaine. What do you want?"

"I want to take you on a date. Tonight at six sound good?"

Kurt looked at Blaine incredulously. "You want us to go on a date? Where in the world did you get the idea that I would say yes to this?"

"Because you're a nice guy? Because you secretly have the hots for me and want to make sweet, sweet love to me?"

"You're impossible" Kurt groaned, slamming his locker shut. "And no Blaine, I am not going to go on a date with you tonight." Kurt slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and walked down the hallway, leaving Blaine by the lockers.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why you didn't say yes! He's hot!"<p>

"He's an ass Mercedes. He isn't my type and we have nothing in common." Kurt slid his tray down the lunch line, placing a few items on it as he talked. "There was no way I was going to spend time _alone _with him!"

"You never know Kurt. You should give him a chance."

"Why are you so hell-bent on getting me with him? I don't understand you sometimes."

"I just think you should give the guy a shot."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Mercedes before slipping into his seat next to Rachel.

"Hey Kurt, Mercedes" Rachel said as they took their seats, "you guys wanna go shopping and then out to dinner tonight?"

"Of course Rachel, you know I can never say no to a trip to the mall." _And to try and fix your hideous wardrobe _Kurt thought to himself.

"Yeah I'd like to go too Rachel" Mercedes smiled.

"Great! Let's just head out after Glee then!"

* * *

><p>"Alright guys," Mr. Schuester said as everyone took their seats, "it's time to continue with one of our favorite traditions, the sing-off! Everyone will get a partner and the team that wins will get a gift certificate to Breadstix!"<p>

Cheering broke out across the room as everyone began chatting. Kurt looked over when he felt a push against his leg and saw Blaine's foot resting against his chair. Blaine raised an eyebrow and Kurt glared at the dark haired boy.

"Come on" Blaine growled quietly. "You know we'd beat all of them."

Kurt knew Blaine was right, their voices would be great together, but that would mean practicing alone with Blaine and that downright scared him. "Blaine I-"

Kurt was cut off as Mr. Schuester began talking about Sectionals. "This is going to be our best year ever guys!"

Kurt stood by the door of the chorus room, waiting for Rachel to finish chatting with Finn. Mercedes had vacated the area for the moment leaving Kurt alone in the room with Blaine.

"So Hummel, do you wanna pair up for the sing-off? I'm telling you we would win." Blaine grinned at Kurt, throwing his best sex eyes at Kurt.

"Keep looking at me like that _Anderson _and you'll get a swift kick to the balls."

"You're so hot when you talk like that."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Give me a day to think on it. Also, if I say yes could you at least try to not be a complete ass to me?"

"I'm not making promises I can't keep."

"You're hopeless" Kurt moaned as Blaine passed him, heading for the doors.

"But you find me extremely attractive." Blaine winked as he pushed open the door and threw his helmet onto his mess of curls. "See you later sweet cheeks."

Kurt groaned and turned to see Mercedes grinning behind him. "Just say yes to him, we all know you want to."

"I don't want to!" Kurt yelled indignantly. "I want him as far away from me as possible."

"Okay Kurt, whatever you say. But I still think you should duet with him, your voices would work so well together."

"We'll see." Kurt glanced over Mercedes' shoulder and was relieved to see Rachel walking towards them.

"Ready to head out?" Rachel asked, grinning and pulling Kurt and Mercedes with her.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Mercedes slid into the booth opposite of Kurt, giggling over their purchases. "I love the dress you picked out, Kurt" Rachel smiled, reaching for a menu.<p>

"I would hope so, it looked awesome on you."

The trio ordered their drinks and discussed who was going to get what for dinner when Mercedes broke out into a huge grin. "Hey Kurt" she whispered from behind her menu. "You're favorite person in the world is here. Should I invite him over?"

"No" Kurt hissed, his cheeks heating up as he felt a blush creep across his face.

Mercedes lifted her hand in the air and waved. "Blaine" she called across the room, "why don't you come join us? We have room for one more."

"No we don't." Kurt's voice was turning murderous and if he found out that Mercedes and Rachel had set this up he was going to personally rip out their vocal cords. Kurt stared at the tabletop until he felt the bench sink in as Blaine sat next to him, sliding in close.

"Well hey there sweet cheeks" Blaine grinned, resting a hand on Kurt's leg.

Kurt shifted away from the brunette. "My name is Kurt and don't touch me."

"No need to get angry, just trying to be friendly." Blaine winked at the two girls across the table and Kurt groaned in exasperation as they broke into a fit of giggles. "See" Blaine nudged Kurt in the arm, "they like me."

Kurt tried to come up with a comment that wouldn't offend his two friends and failed, settling on "that's because they don't know you."

"Neither do you sweet cheeks, all you know is that I can sing, I transferred from Dalton and I'm sexy as hell."

"Ok then" Kurt challenged, turning slightly to look at Blaine. "Tell me one thing about you that I'd never figure out."

"I'm filthy rich."

"Motorcycle kind of gave it away. That and the fact that I know exactly how much those jeans cost and they weren't cheap."

Kurt had known Blaine had money, although his clothes were a bit rough for wear they were still expensive and Kurt had often wondered what he would do to have money like that. The girls obviously didn't have the same eye as him due to the fact that they were staring at Blaine as if he had just grown two heads.

"Ok, you got me on that one. Hmm let's see. My favorite color is blue, Johnny Cash is my idol, I own a guitar named Lucas, I have three scars, none of which I got in Dalton by the way. Also, the reason I was in Dalton is a lot different than you'd think. I was top of my class at every school I've attended. My father works for the Army. I have a sister that lives in Nebraska with our grandparents. Anything else you need to know before you act like you know me?"

Kurt felt guilty for acting like he knew exactly who Blaine was. Wasn't that one thing they had in common? People judged them by how they looked. Kurt got bullied for being gay and Blaine got left alone because everyone thought he was a bully released onto their school to terrorize them. "I- how'd you get the scars?" The words popped out of Kurt's mouth and he fiddled nervously with his menu while waiting to see how Blaine would respond.

"Well, the above my left ear was from a run in with a tree branch. As in I fell out of a tree and caught my head on the branch as I went down. Took twelve stitches to seal it back up. There's one on the bottom of my right foot where I slid on the deck and had a nail embedded in the sole, dad sued the deck company for that one." Blaine paused momentarily to roll his eyes and order. After taking a gulp of his water he continued on. "Then there's the one on my lower back and honestly I'd rather not talk about that one."

Kurt saw the discomfort in hurt in Blaine's eyes and felt the boy stiffen next to him. In that moment Kurt wanted nothing more than to turn to Blaine and comfort him. Blaine had been through hell and back, Kurt could see that now, knew the anguish that flickered deep in Blaine's hazel eyes before he regained composure of his emotions.

"Anyway" Blaine cleared his throat. "I've been trying to convince sweet cheeks here to duet with me for the competition." Blaine directed the statement at Mercedes while his cocky smile slid back into place.

"Kurt, you should do it! Your voices would work together great."

"You _would _have the best chance at beating Finn and I" Rachel smiled.

"I might just say yes just to wipe the smile off Rachel's face when we win." Kurt grinned at his friend who tossed a piece of ice at his head.

"So, Hummel, wanna give it a go? I might even let you pick the song." Blaine nudged Kurt in the ribs again and Kurt knew he'd have a bruise come tomorrow.

"Fine _Anderson _I guess I'll partner with you for the sing-off, but _don't _get any ideas."

"Whatever do you mean Kurt?" Blaine asked innocently, batting his eyelashes in Kurt's direction.

"That means that if you dare touch me in any way I do not want I will personally rip out the nipple ring you seem to like hiding from everyone."

Blaine's eyes widened as Mercedes and Rachel broke out into a fit of giggles. Kurt simply smirked in Blaine's direction, turning towards his food.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in his bedroom when he vaguely heard a phone ringing. He ignored it until Finn's voice was yelling down the hallway for him. Kurt shuffled over to the cordless phone sitting next to his bed and grumbled a hello into the receiver.<p>

"Hey Kurt its Blaine."

Kurt almost dropped the phone in shock. "How did you get my number?" He hissed into the phone.

"Phone book. There's only one Burt Hummel listed. Look, I wasn't going to bother you but I thought maybe you'd like to discuss ideas for our duet."

"Can't we wait until tomorrow Blaine? We have classes and Glee together."

"I mean, I just thought, oh never mind."

The disappointment in Blaine's voice was clear and Kurt softened for a moment. "I mean, well, I have some free time now. What were you thinking?" Kurt cradled the phone between his chin and shoulder as he sat cross-legged on the bed.

"Well my first idea was 'S&M' by Rihanna but I figured you wouldn't go for that."

"Yeah, no."

"So then I was thinking maybe some Foreigner. 'Feels Like The First Time' is one of my favorites."

Kurt had to smile since he knew Blaine couldn't see. "Blaine, as much as I secretly like Foreigner I don't think that's appropriate either."

"Why do you secretly like Foreigner, they're great!"

"Because if Finn and my dad knew I listened to classic rock on my own then they'd never shut up about it."

"Hey, classic rock is awesome! Ok then, ummm how about something a bit more up your alley? I got it! 'If I Had You' by Adam lambert?" Blaine was pleading with whoever was listening that Kurt would say yes to an idea.

"Hmm…it's not, raunchy or anything like that, I-I kind of like it."

"Oh thank god" Blaine sighed, finally having picked something Kurt approved of. "Next time I get to choose."

"Who said there's going to be a next time Blaine?"

Was Kurt _flirting _with him over the phone Blaine wondered.

_Did I just flirt with Blaine Anderson, asshole extraordinaire over the telephone? I'm going insane._ "Um, but yeah, I uh have to go. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, bye Kurt." Blaine heard the line close and stared at the screen of his cell phone for a good minute. _What are you doing Blaine? Kurt is Kurt, he's not interested in some washed up scumbag. Get over yourself; he's doing this to be nice to you, not because he likes you. _Blaine shoved his father's voice out of his head and walked up the porch steps into the house. His mother's Escalade was parked in the driveway which meant dad was out for the weekend, something Blaine was really thankful for. He steeled himself for the inevitable and walked through the front door.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in the middle of his bed, clinging to his crimson colored comforter and repeating his new mantra. '<em>I do not like Blaine Anderson. He is a jerk and will break my heart. I do not like Blaine Anderson; this is merely a school project. I do not like Blaine Anderson…' <em>

A knock on his door startled Kurt. "Come in!"

Kurt watched as Burt poked his head through the doorway. "Who was on the phone?"

"Oh, a new kid from school. He and I are partners for the sing-off in Glee Club."

"Oh, Finn said it was some new kid at school that seems to be nothing but trouble."

"Well, he transferred here from Dalton and I'm not sure why or anything."

Burt sat on the edge of Kurt's bed. "Just be careful son, I know you're old enough to think for yourself, but if this kid is bad trouble I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire."

"Thanks dad, I promise to take care of myself."

"Alright. Now get to bed, you need some sleep."

* * *

><p>Kurt felt a piece of paper smack him in the back of the head. He smoothed down his hair and bent over to retrieve the folded note. <em>Hey, my house for practice after Glee? My mom said she'd make us dinner. <em>Kurt stared at the piece of paper, not sure how to respond. Blaine wanted him to come over. But what if Blaine was lying, what if his mom wasn't going to be home at all and he'd be stuck all alone with Blaine? Kurt wrestled with himself for a bit before finally deciding to give Blaine the benefit of the doubt. He quickly scrawled 'sure' back and sent it flying smack into Blaine's forehead.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur of Kurt trying to focus on school work but instead letting his mind wander to going to Blaine's house that evening. He had called Carole on his lunch and she had said it was fine with her and she'd let Burt know where he'd be. Kurt wondered if he'd meet Blaine's dad and what his family was like. He tried to envision Blaine's house, they were filthy rich Blaine had said.

Finally the final bell rang and Kurt hurried towards the rehearsal room, running smack dab into someone in the process. Kurt let out a small oof as he stumbled backwards, his bag flying out of his hands.

"Watch where you're going Hummel, people might think you want me on my back."

Kurt looked up into the bright hazel eyes of one Blaine Anderson who was surprisingly holding out a hand for Kurt to pull himself up with. "Of all the people"

"Yeah yeah, just come on, unless you want to be late and walk in with me."

Kurt rolled his eyes but picked up his bag and walked briskly down the hallway.

"Ok guys, so do you all have your partners and songs ready?" Mr. Schuester asked as everyone settled down. "I want you to come up and write down your partner and song choice and then we'll practice our new song for Sectionals!"

* * *

><p>Kurt's jaw dropped open as Blaine led him towards what appeared to be a brand new Corvette. "Don't" was all Blaine said as he saw Kurt open his mouth to speak. "Sixteenth birthday present. I prefer the bike but I thought I'd bring you home in style."<p>

"Sixteenth birthday present" Kurt muttered to himself as he sat on the plush leather seats. He slowly slid a hand over the interior, realizing the car still had the new car smell to it. "You never drive this do you?"

"Easier to stay out of trouble when I'm not rolling around in a car like this. I thought you'd appreciate it though."

"Yeah, thanks." Kurt was awestruck, barely speaking as they drove past middle class houses and into Lima Pointe, one of the two gated communities Lima offered.

"Identification" the guard drawled, obviously bored.

Blaine handed his driver's license and Lima Pointe card over to the man and drummed the steering wheel impatiently as he waited for verification.

"Welcome back Blaine, missed seeing you around." Coffey, as the tag on the man's uniform read, handed Blaine's cards back and opened the gate for Blaine to drive through.

Kurt's jaw dropped as he saw houses he could only ever dream of living in. He watched as two stories rolled past giving way to three story houses in every imaginable color scheme and design. Finally Blaine rolled into the driveway of a three story brick house, bay window in front and three-car garage in the back. Kurt new he was staring, but _never _had he imagined that Blaine would live in a house like this.

"Home sweet home" Blaine grumbled which was followed by a soft "fuck" as the garage door opened.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked when he noticed Blaine's fingers turning white on the steering wheel.

"Dad's home. That's going to make this about ten times more awkward.


	4. One Foot At A Time

A/N: I would like to thank my lovely beta, _blainesbedroom _on tumblr, aka Ashley for her awesomeness!  
>Daddy issues ahead and maybe boy kisses?<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt looked over at Blaine and was shocked to see lines of worry etched on Blaine's face. "What's wrong with your father being home?"<p>

Blaine shot Kurt a look and sighed before answering. "My dad doesn't…" Blaine faltered for words, "_like_ who I am. He…doesn't…_approve _of me being gay."

"But he's your father; he should love you no matter what." Kurt was concerned, how would Blaine's father react to him being there with Blaine?

"Well, he doesn't. He likes my brother better."

"You have a brother? Why doesn't he go to McKinley?" Kurt asked, shocked at the new information.

Blaine looked down, white knuckles gripping the steering wheel. "He's dead, car crash, two years ago. And here I am, left to fill his shoes. He was a Med School student for fuck's sake! The perfect son. Then you have me, the fuck-up, the kid dad wished had died instead." Blaine finished his rant, head hanging and Kurt was pretty sure he was the first person to ever hear the words Blaine had just uttered.

"That's not true, they're your parents, and they love you." Kurt whispered, barely audible.

"Oh it's true alright," Blaine growled. "I'm the fucking black sheep of the family. I transferred from _Dalton _remember? Now move your ass, sweet cheeks, you're going to experience dear old' dad and the rest of the Anderson household first hand."

Kurt watched as every one of Blaine's barriers slid back into place as he braced himself to face his parents. Kurt grabbed his bag with trembling fingers, nervous-as-hell to even set foot in the house.

Kurt followed Blaine up the sidewalk and onto the large porch. A large lump formed in his throat as Blaine slid a key into the door and the lock clicked open.

"Welcome to the Anderson residence" Blaine smirked as he made a large sweeping gesture as the large oak door swung open.

Kurt almost gasped as he walked into the foyer. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling in the two-story high entrance way. The walls were painted a navy blue with crème colored paneling along the edges. The navy carpet beneath his feet sunk with every step he took. The whole house just screamed "undeniably wealthy" at Kurt.

"Mom! Kurt and I are here! We're going to go practice in my room!" Blaine yelled down the hallway towards the back of the house.

"Mister Blaine what have I told you about the incessant screeching inside the house. You haven't changed at all since you were born. All that yelling and kicking and flailing all the time. You did throw the most spectacular tantrums." A voice spoke from above and Kurt looked up to see a grey-haired woman standing on the upstairs landing.

Blaine blushed and bent his head as an apology. "Sorry Mrs. Harking."

The old woman nodded and turned to acknowledge Kurt. "And who is this fine young lad you've brought home with you?"

"Oh, this is Kurt; we're working on a project for Glee together?"

"Oh, ok sonny. Your father's home by the way. I'd avoid the study if I were you."

Blaine smiled at the old lady and Kurt had a feeling that the two had been co-conspirators for a long time. "Will do Mrs. Harking. When will dinner be ready?"

"Six-thirty as usual. Now go get to work, you want to do well!"

Kurt followed Blaine upstairs and to the left, taking in the family portraits on the wall, scattered amongst the paintings. He saw smiling pictures of what had to be Mr. and Mrs. Anderson holding Blaine and his brother. The only difference Kurt could see between the two boys was Blaine's hazel eyes in contrast to his brother's clear blue ones. As time wore on in the photographs there were less and less of Blaine. In fact, the most recent one seemed to be a picture of Blaine and his brother at what seemed to be his brother's high school graduation.

"Come along Hummel, stop gaping at my family." Kurt started at the sound of Blaine's voice and scuttled down the hallway to where Blaine stood. Blaine turned into the doorway on their left. "Well, this is my room" he said unceremoniously and swung the door open. Kurt was stunned at how different the room was from the boy who occupied it. There were trophies lining the bookshelf that sat against one wall and a large flat-screen TV that had three different gaming consoles attached to it. On the night table sat a pair of black rimmed glasses and a small photograph for what appeared to be a five-year old Blaine in a soccer uniform.

The thing that definitely caught Kurt's attention was the walk in closet. Kurt stared into the open door, reaching out to brush his fingers against the clothes, designer labels flashing through his mind. "Is, is that a bowtie collection?" Kurt gasped as he came upon a shelf full of them in every color and pattern.

"Yeah" Blaine shrugged.

"But why don't you ever wear these? I'd kill to have a collection like that."

"Because that's not who I am. Plus, I'd like my face to not be punched in."

Kurt's heart clenched at the flicker of pain that ran across Blaine's features.

"Anyway," Blaine sighed, "we need to get to work. Did you bring the music?"

Kurt nodded and sat his bag gingerly on the bed, pulling sheet music from it. He handed a set to Blaine who meandered into the closet, before returning with an acoustic guitar. Blaine set the sheet music on one end of the bed and began softly strumming.

Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine play, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out the chords. He realized he didn't really know all that much about Blaine Anderson. He thought that coming to Blaine's house might answer some of the questions he had, but it had only confused him even more. How had Blaine ended up in Dalton? The pictures he had seen had been a happy Blaine, a young boy with a good life. Blaine wasn't just rich, he was also smart. The school trophies and awards told Kurt that much. There were so many questions Kurt wanted to ask, but he wouldn't dare, not with Blaine as volatile as he was.

"You going to stare at the paper all day or are you going to sing Hummel?" Kurt looked up at Blaine and realized he hadn't paid attention to anything Blaine had been saying.

"Sorry, lost in thought."

"Get that pretty little head of yours out of the clouds and come back down to earth and practice."

Kurt quirked his mouth up at Blaine and rolled his eyes. Blaine began to strum a bit and Kurt followed along, coming in at his part.

* * *

><p>Kurt had to admit, he and Blaine meshed together well, and their voices complemented each other's. He was having fun too. Blaine wasn't really all that bad when all of his energy wasn't being forced into maintaining the bad boy act.<p>

Blaine stopped them around six fifteen and asked Kurt if he'd like to stay for dinner. "No, not really. I mean, I wouldn't want you to have to deal with your father, and it would be awkward, and I really should get home to my dad."

"Hummel, stop your rambling. I wouldn't want to stay and dine with my father either. Come on, I'll take you home."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief that Blaine hadn't been offended by his quick escape. He followed Blaine out into the hallway but froze when a drawling voice hit his ears. "Hello son, company?"

He watched in what seemed like slow motion that Blaine turned around to face his father. "Yeah, dad, this is Kurt, he and I are partners for a project."

Kurt extended his hand to Mr. Anderson who gave it a brief shake. "Do all of your projects involve singing?"

"No. This is for Glee, Kurt and I are duet partners."

Mr. Anderson stared down his son. "Glee? What pray tell is that class?"

"We," Blaine faltered. "We sing in the class and we get to compete."

Mr. Anderson's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying you're in a _show choir_?" His voice had gone soft and threatening and Kurt watched as the blood drained out of Blaine's face.

"Yes; There are a lot of guys in there, actually."

"Are they all as diseased as you are?" Mr. Anderson threw a look at Kurt, sizing him up before apparently deciding that yes, they were all just as queer as his son. "Never mind, don't answer that. I believe you were taking Kurt here home? Good, I'll see you when you get back at the dinner table. We have a lot to discuss."

Kurt and Blaine took off down the staircase as Mr. Anderson turned and headed back into the study. They climbed into the car and Blaine sat there momentarily, hands shaking on the wheel. He couldn't even look at Kurt. He was embarrassed, terrified, but most of all enraged. Why was his father such an ass? Couldn't he see what he was doing to Blaine? Blaine finally got the courage to speak. "I-I'm sorry about that. I was really hoping you wouldn't have to deal with him. God he's an ass."

Kurt rested a hand on top of Blaine's. "Hey, it's ok, you took it well, I just, I'm sorry you have to live with that." Kurt was livid, what kind of father did Blaine's dad think he was anyway? "Your father has no right to treat you, or anyone else for that matter, like that. He's an ass and you deserve so much better than that."

Blaine backed slowly out of the driveway, not trusting himself to speak. Instead, Kurt rambled on. "Its people like that; the people we expect to care about us that make our lives living hell. But you don't deserve this Blaine. And don't ever think you do ok? Because I've been there. For a while I thought I deserved going through hell, being called names and shoved into lockers. But I didn't and neither do you. Just ignore him."

Kurt spent the rest of the ride either in silence or muttering to himself about how parents are supposed to be loving and supportive and not asshats like Blaine's dad. Soon they were at the curb in front of the Hummel home and Blaine was staring at Kurt. "Thanks" he said quietly, eyes bright with tears he wouldn't allow to fall until he was home, safely behind his locked door. "So yeah." Suddenly Blaine was leaning forwards and pressing his lips to Kurt's and Kurt just kissed back, the surprise of the action fleeing and hormones taking over. Suddenly Kurt was pushing Blaine backwards and shaking his head. "No, no we can't, I can't."

"Why not?" Blaine asked gruffly, hurt written across his face.

"You're vulnerable, you're upset and that would be like me taking advantage of you, and I couldn't."

Blaine leaned back in, pulling Kurt's face towards him with his left hand. "You can't take advantage if I initiate it." This kiss was rougher, needier and soon Kurt forgot all about why he had pulled away in the first place. The kiss was over too soon and Kurt's eyes widened as he realized what had transpired. He grabbed his bag and fumbled with the car door. "I- I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

Kurt flew up the stairs and tossed his bag onto the floor as he heard Blaine pull away. Blaine had just kissed him, and he had _kissed back_. Kurt was confused, his body was telling him one thing but his heart another. The only advice his brain seemed to have was to wait it out. School tomorrow was going to be hell.

* * *

><p>Kurt entered the halls of McKinley and looked around for a moment. He had no idea what he would say if he saw Blaine or even if Mercedes came to ask him how his night went. He wasn't even sure how he felt about the whole ordeal.<p>

Kurt didn't have long to think before he felt someone standing next to him. Kurt didn't bother to look over, didn't need to, to know that Blaine was standing there. Kurt slammed the palm of his hand into his locker door and opened it, staring at the contents inside. "Kurt," Blaine's voice was low and his breath was skimming over Kurt's neck and he really shouldn't be this turned on at nine in the morning.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"We need to talk." A hand settled on Kurt's shoulder and suddenly he was being turned around.

"About what?" Kurt sighed, looking into Blaine's eyes, trying to read the boy.

"Last night" Blaine looked at his feet avoiding Kurt's gaze. Kurt realized that this was a first for Blaine, being out of control and not hiding it with the cocky attitude he gave everyone.

"What about it?" Kurt wasn't sure where the conversation was going, wasn't even sure where he _wanted _it to go.

"I, uh, I was just, you know what, never mind Hummel, it obviously meant nothing to you" Blaine turned on his heel and stormed off, motorcycle boots rapping against the linoleum.

"What was that about?" Mercedes asked watching Blaine storm off.

Kurt pressed his head against the locker to relive the headache that was coming on. "Blaine. We, uh, we sort of kissed last night, and when he came to talk about it I froze. He took it as meaning nothing so I imagine he's pissed at me."

"You did what? Kurt Hummel did you just say you kissed Blaine Anderson?"

Kurt felt the tips of his ears heat up. "Yes, when he dropped me off last night it just sort of happened. And now this and so now he's upset."

"Just go tell him that it meant something then."

"I don't know what it meant though. It just…happened. We ran into his father — how he deals with the man I don't know – and when he brought me home we kissed a couple of times."

"Do you care about him?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. I mean, he needs friends and support, he doesn't get any at home."

"Then be there for him. Let him know that you're confused but you care about him."

"Can you see him listening to that, 'Cedes?" Kurt wasn't sure how well a conversation like that would go with Blaine.

"It's the least you can do. Invite him over to your house to practice. Let him meet Burt. You could be good for him."

The bell rang, cutting off any other conversation, and the two started off towards their respective classrooms. Kurt took his usual seat in Calculus, directly in front of Blaine. He had tried talking to the curly haired boy before class began but Blaine was dead set on ignoring him.

* * *

><p>After class let out Kurt cornered Blaine by his locker. "Look Blaine, I need to talk to you."<p>

"Should've done that when you had the chance" Blaine mumbled, not looking towards Kurt.

"Look, I wasn't, and still am not sure what last night was about, but I'm willing to try and figure it out but just don't ignore me. I also thought maybe you'd like to come by my house to practice for the duet. You're welcome to stay for dinner too if you'd like."

Blaine eyed Kurt suspiciously. "Dinner at your house? I mean, I don't know, maybe I'll just come for a bit to practice."

"Just be there at four then, ok? You know where I live."

"That's only because I watch you shower sweet cheeks."

Kurt blushed a brilliant shade of scarlet but was able to roll his eyes at Blaine. "Riiiight. See you later Blaine."

* * *

><p>"So," Mercedes smiled as she found Kurt at his locker. "Did you talk to the boy?"<p>

"For your information, yes I did. He's coming to my house to practice and maybe stay for dinner."

"Ooh la la, well get it," Mercedes laughed.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his best friend. "One day I'm going to stop being your friend because all you do is torture me."

"I do not, I merely speak the truth!"

"Don't get so indignant, I was just joking."

"Well, ha ha, it wasn't funny."

Kurt laughed at the angry face Mercedes was giving him. "Plus" he whispered conspiratorially, "who would I tell if anything happened?"

"Oooh boy you better tell me if he completely debauches you!"

"Hey," Kurt said, offended, "who's to say I'm not the one to be doing the debauching?"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you are the person to be voted least likely to ever debauch someone."

"Fine," Kurt huffed. "Whatever you say. But trust me, there will be _no _debauching."

"Well, if you come in limping tomorrow, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Mercedes!" Kurt's face was scarlet and he hastened to pull the books he needed for homework out of his locker and made for the door.

* * *

><p>Kurt was pacing the hall watching the clock. He had told his father he was having a friend over but now Kurt was worrying Blaine wouldn't show.<p>

At five after Kurt heard the sound of Blaine's motorcycle rumble into the driveway. Kurt waited for a few seconds before opening the door, not wanting Blaine to know he had been pacing in front of it for the past fifteen minutes.

"Hey Blaine" Kurt smiled, trying to shove down the nervousness that kept bubbling up inside of him.

"Hummel" was all Blaine mumbled as he stepped through the door.

"I, I know it isn't much, but um, welcome to the Hummel home."

Blaine gave a crooked smile while following Kurt up to his room. Blaine looked around the house as they did so. It may have fit inside his house three times over, but this _felt _like a home. He was jealous that Kurt felt so at ease walking through the hallway, not scared that his father would walk out and ask him when he was going to straighten out his act, _literally_.

"So where's your dad?" Blaine asked, terrified of meeting the man.

"In the shop. He said he'd be home by dinner and that you're welcome to stay."

"We'll see."

Kurt opened the door to his room and Blaine looked around. "Why is everything so grey?"

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "It's the color palette I chose. It matches my skin tone" he huffed indignantly.

"There should be color in here, how do you stand it?"

Kurt raised a delicate eyebrow. "I like it and your opinion on the subject doesn't matter, now, do you want to practice or not?"

Blaine stared at Kurt for a second and dropped his bag on the floor and opened up his guitar case. "You know we're going to win right? I mean, who can beat us?"

"Well Rachel is dead set on winning so we have to be better than good."

Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes. "Rachel Berry and her Pillsbury Doughboy of a boyfriend are going to get steamrolled."

"That they will" Kurt smirked as he and Blaine began their practice session.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Kurt and Blaine were perfecting their ending, when Burt's voice drifted down the hallway. "Kurt, dinner time! Carole prepared meatloaf. And tell your friend that he's welcome to stay for dinner too."<p>

Kurt saw Blaine freeze up at the sound of Burt's voice. "So Blaine, join us for dinner?" Kurt lifted the corner of his mouth, hoping Blaine would stay.

"Well, you see, I really need to get home and, you know."

"I know what? Seriously though, dad won't mind and you know Finn."

"Yeah, but I mean-"

"Blaine, my father isn't like…well, your dad, to be blunt. He accepts me and he won't care that you are too."

Blaine looked down at the torn Converse on his feet. He was mentally telling himself that this was a very bad idea indeed, _Kurt _was a very bad idea indeed, but apparently his heart and mouth had other plans. "Fine Hummel, have it your way, I'll stay for dinner."

* * *

><p>Blaine found himself between Kurt and Finn, and unfortunately also seated across the table from Mr. Hummel. Carole had told Burt to be on his best behavior and it seemed he was doing so although the lip ring Blaine had made him inwardly cringe.<p>

"So Blaine, Kurt here says you transferred to McKinley, where'd you come from?"

Even though the question was seemingly innocent Kurt froze and stole a look at Blaine who was mashing his meatloaf with a fork. "Dalton," was the only thing that came out of Blaine's mouth and Kurt saw Burt's eyes widen.

"Isn't that the…" Burt trailed off as Blaine nodded, more interested in his mashed potatoes than ever. "Oh," Burt supplied, obviously uncomfortable. "Well, I heard you and Kurt practicing earlier, you two have got this in the bag."

Kurt saw Blaine's head snap up at the change of subject. Kurt figured that Blaine wasn't used to parents of friends not asking him five million questions about Dalton when they found out. That was one thing Kurt had always admired in Burt, the ability to not push people to answer things. Kurt wanted to know what landed Blaine in Dalton, but he knew that when he felt comfortable enough Blaine would tell him.

Kurt walked Blaine to the door, wondering if Blaine would kiss him again. Blaine turned on the porch and spoke. "That dinner wasn't half bad Kurt, your dad isn't half bad either, you're lucky."

"I know" Kurt softly said, a sad smile on his face.

"Oh don't get all mushy and emotional on me Hummel," Blaine groaned but kept his smile. Suddenly they locked eyes and before he knew what was happening Kurt was leaning towards Blaine, who was soon kissing him and a small voice in the back of Kurt's mind told him that he didn't mind at all.

* * *

><p><em>Please don't kill me! Reviews are lovely and I've got a whole lot of stories coming up so keep your eyes peeled!<em>


	5. Turmoil

_A/N: Yes, this is an update! Aren't you so proud of me? You're going to hate me at the end though, I feel, this one ends with a cliffhanger of epic proportions._

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the garage, humming to himself a bit of Aerosmith, thinking about the feel of Kurt's lips. They were as soft as he had imagined they were and he definitely needed to kiss them more often.<p>

He sighed as he grabbed a wrench from the workbench to tighten a loose cap on the Kutlass he had purchased to fix up. It was an old '69 model and he had fallen in love with it when he saw it in the Classifieds. His mother had handed him the cash when asked for it, spurred on by his father in an attempt to get Blaine to realize he liked fast cars and hot girls, but Blaine had just laughed as he drove away in the car the three blocks back home.

He looked around the garage; his father's Benz sat in a space, gleaming next to his mother's Suburban. Blaine's own vehicles, his Corvette and Ducati were sitting outside for the moment as he worked on the Kutlass in the coolness of the garage. He wiped a bit of grease off of his hands onto his jeans, standing back to admire his handiwork. Oh yes, the Kutlass would do fine to drive to school when it was raining out. He glared at the Corvette, the candy apple red sparkling brightly in the afternoon sun, as if it were winking gaudily at him from where it sat in the driveway.

Blaine tucked his tools back into the box, sliding it back under the shop table he and his father had built when Blaine was about twelve, and his love of cars being one of the very few tethers keeping Blaine and his father together. Blaine sat in the chair, propping his feet up momentarily as he looked at the pictures pinned to the piece of corkboard glued to the wall. Blaine stopped appearing in the pictures after he had finally told his parents that he inclined towards kissing boys and his father had almost kicked him out, Blaine's brother Cooper being the only saving grace, begging his parents to let his little brother to remain at home. Cooper and Mrs Harking were the only ones that hadn't changed afterwards. His mom hadn't much, only to shake her head at Benton's ramblings about how had he ended up with a diseased son. Blaine didn't think his mom minded he was gay; she just couldn't speak against her husband, just as she'd been raised.

Blaine sighed and lowered his feet back to the cement, climbing into the Kutlass and backing it out of the garage, making space to pull his Corvette back in. He parked the Kutlass down the driveway, loving the way it hummed when he turned the ignition, the low rumble of the engine vibrating into his core. He wheeled the Ducati back into the garage, in the space left between his car and his father's and finished parking the Kutlass behind his space in the garage. He walked up the steps to the back door, took one last look at his handiwork before he pressed the garage door button and walked inside the house.

He could smell baking in the kitchen and stuck his head in to see Mrs Harking busy at work, no doubt preparing some of her mouth-watering blueberry pound cake. "Afternoon Mrs Harking!"

"Afternoon Blaine dear, I'll have some pound cake ready for dinner tonight, you run along and do whatever it is you young boys do at your age. Well, as long as it's legal!"

Blaine laughed, promising Mrs Harking he would stay out of trouble, and headed upstairs to shower.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was sitting on his bed across town, thinking about kissing Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson that had transferred from Dalton, Blaine Anderson that had secrets, Blaine Anderson that was broken, just like Kurt. Kurt admired how Blaine had created a new persona for himself, becoming a completely different person to preserve himself in the angry halls of Ohio's high schools.<p>

He wondered though, what the old Blaine Anderson would have been like, the one he had glimpsed in photo frames and clothes hidden away in the closet. Kurt hadn't had the best of lives, being shoved into lockers, picked on and made fun of, but he'd never actually been punched. He'd never been through something on a scale as large as Blaine's must have been to completely change him.

Kurt also was thankful for his father who had been there for him through everything and Carole who was another support system Kurt could look to. He had Glee and did well in school, a much better life than the one Blaine went home to each day. He couldn't begin to fathom what it would be like to sit at the table with the Anderson's, hatred radiating from Bennett and indifference sitting in the form of Leila.

He flipped through the latest issue of Vogue without paying attention, wondering what Blaine was doing at the moment, if Kurt would ever be able to get him to open up to him. They had less than a week before the duets competition but Kurt felt like they were ready. He flipped his iPod dock on, scrolling through the playlists until he found one he wanted and smiled as he hummed along to _Seasons of Love_.

* * *

><p>Blaine towelled off, opening the door of the bathroom slightly to help the steam escape.<p>

He looked in the mirror, twisting to see the scars on his body, some testaments to his life as a child, others a show of Dalton and how he'd gotten there. He thought of the sick, twisted, way his father had acted about the entire ordeal and had to grip the counter for support. He hung his head, trying to draw in deep breaths to calm him. He finished dressing, pulling on a pair of ripped jeans and an AC/DC tee before heading downstairs to take his place at the dinner table.

He seated himself in the in the usual position at the right hand of his father, as per request of Bennett. Blaine looked around the table, four places set normally and one place set that wouldn't be used, kept there at every family meal for his brother Cooper. They never talked about him anymore, rarely talked about anything except his mother and father's work.

Bennett and Leila soon joined their son at the table. Mrs Harking brought out the food and sat with them, something Blaine was eternally grateful for; the woman had stopped Bennett from railing on his son too harshly many a time.

They ate in relative silence for a few minutes before Bennett spoke. "So Blaine did you and that other boy win the competition?"

"We haven't had it yet, dad," Blaine answered, terrified of where this conversation could be headed.

"Oh, well as soon as it's over I want you to quit this horrendous Glee Club nonsense."

"No," Blaine said sharply, "I happen to like Glee and I want to stay in it. My grades are fine; I have A's even in my advanced placement classes."

Bennett shot Blaine a warning glare. "I said, you will quit Glee after the competition."

Blaine gripped his fork tightly, dead set on winning this round. God knows he needed an excuse to stay out later. "Look, once this little competition is over we get to start preparing for Sectionals. If I show that I have a strong voice, I could be chosen to sing lead in that. If we win Sectionals we get to perform at Regionals. If we manage to win Regionals, which they did last year, then we get to travel to New York City to compete at Nationals. I want a chance to win something."

"You have a room full of academic awards and sport trophies; you've won a lot of things."

"I'm not giving up Glee."

"I don't want you near that boy, Blaine! He is nothing but trouble. Did you forget what happened the last time?"

Blaine looked at his father, mouth agape. "How could I forget?"

"Well if you're seen with that boy then who's to say it won't happen again? Stay away from him Blaine."

"No. I'm not going to quit Glee and I'm not going to stay away from Kurt! I know you can't get it through your thick head that I'm gay dad! G-A-Y, there does that help? And you know what? I like Kurt, I like him a lot and if you have a problem with that then I don't care because I'm tired of pretending everything is fucking okay in this house!"

"Blaine, language!" Leila scolded, the only thing she'd said all evening.

Blaine rounded on his mother, "and you! You just sit there and let him treat me this way! I'm your son too, or did you forget that? Because ever since Cooper died you've treated me worse and worse. Excuse me for not being Cooper then, for not wanting to go to med school, for not being straight and perfect and fucking _Cooper_!" Inside Blaine ached. He had loved his brother, had turned to his brother when there was no one else, owed his brother so much.

He looked around the table, his mother pointedly looking at the wall and his father seething in his direction. He couldn't look at Mrs Harking, wouldn't bear the look of pity she wore on her face. Blaine pushed his chair back, standing from the table, ignoring his father's warning of sitting back down at the table.

Blaine sprinted to his room, grabbing his mobile and an overnight bag. 'Can I stay at your house tonight? Dad and I had it out.' He sent the text to Kurt, the only person he wanted to see at the moment. He stuffed a few necessities into the bag and headed down the stairs, his father shouting at him the whole time.

He entered the garage and slapped the garage door opener, grabbing his helmet and shoved it onto his head. He straddled his bike, kicking the stand up and backed out of the small space, hitting the throttle and squeaked out of the driveway in the direction of the Hummels.

He barely registered houses flying past him or the speed he was going, the thrumming of the bike rumbling deep in his chest. As his temper dissolved some, he slowed down a bit, turning away from Lima Pointe and out onto the road.

It happened faster than Blaine could recall. Somehow both drivers missed each other, Blaine's anger fuelling him on and the car's recklessly playing with his iPod. In a matter of moments, all Blaine knew was a blinding light and searing pain, the sickening crunch of metal filling his ears. He stayed awake long enough to hear the man's frantic conversation with 911 before the darkness became too heavy and everything faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh Lord, please forgive me for what I have written! But seriously, next chapter soon so that you won't have to worry about what happened to Blainers too much longer!<em>**


	6. Aftermath

_A/N: Oh look, an update! Aren't you so proud of me?_

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at his phone, awaiting another text from Blaine, terrified as to what had happened in the Anderson household that had made Blaine flee. After five minutes with no more word from Blaine Kurt figured he was on his way and waited for the tell-tell rumble of Blaine's motorcycle.<p>

At ten minutes Kurt began to get worried, they didn't live that far away and Kurt knew that Blaine most likely was speeding anyway. He began to pace, wondering if he should call the Anderson's.

Fifteen minutes passed and Kurt was starting to freak out. He decided to call his father at the shop, to see if he'd heard anything. He dialled his father's number with trembling fingers. "Pick up dad, come on," Kurt sighed into the phone as it rang on.

"Hello, Hummel Tires and Lube."

"Dad!" Kurt all but yelled into the phone. "Dad, Blaine had family issues and said he was coming over but it's been way too long, have you heard anything I'm getting worried."

"Whoa kiddo, slow down and try to breathe. I haven't heard anything about a wreck or anything. Have you tried calling his house?"

"Not yet, I should, I should do that shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, let me know what you find out alright? If I hear anything I'll let you know right away."

"Thanks dad, I'll let you know when I find something out."

"Alright, I'll be here."

"Bye." Kurt hit the end button and scrolled through his contacts until he found Blaine's name and the two numbers stored there. He selected the house number and pressed send, crossing his fingers that nothing was wrong.

"Hello?" Bennett answered, anger still boiling over from his altercation with Blaine.

"Hello Mr Anderson, this is Kurt Hummel I was-"

"How did you get this number?"

Kurt was startled for a second, but answered, "Blaine gave it to me."

"Well I don't want you calling my house. You're a bad influence on my son."

"Mr Anderson, listen I need to know if Blaine is there."

"Oh you would, would you? Well, he isn't nor do I really care where he is." The phone began to beep and Bennett looked down to see another call coming in. "Someone else of more importance is calling. Goodbye Kurt, don't call again."

Kurt stared at his phone in disgust long after the line had disconnected before panic set in at Mr Anderson's words. He dialled his father's number again, praying he picked up quickly.

"Hello Hummel-"

"Dad!"

"Kurt, what's going on?" Burt put down the wrench he was using and held the phone properly so that he could hear Kurt.

"Dad I called Blaine's house and other than Mr Anderson being rude and telling me never to call again because I'm apparently a bad influence on his son, he said Blaine was gone."

"I would like to rip that man a new one," Burt growled, itching to throw something across the shop. "Did he say where Blaine was?"

"No, but dad Blaine said he was coming here, I don't know what happened but Mr Anderson sounded angry even before he heard who I was.

"What's the number? I'm going to call and have a chat with the man."

"No dad, don't it's fine."

Burt was already reaching for a pen and paper and was certainly not going to take no for an answer on this. "Kurt. Tell me the number now."

"Five five five four six two three. Dad, please don't make a big deal out of this." Kurt bit at his lip nervously, not wanting his dad to get upset.

"I'm not, but you're worried about Blaine and so am I. I want answers from the man."

"Alright, well let me know what you find out."

"I will, let me know if Blaine shows up."

"I will, bye dad."

But hung up the phone and dialled the number Kurt had given him. It rang twice before a soft voice answered. "Hello? Anderson residence."

"Yes, I was hoping to speak with Mr Anderson."

"He's not here at the moment, is there something I can help with?"

"I'm Burt Hummel, Kurt's father and he's worried that something's happened to Blaine, he was supposed to be coming to our house."

"I'm sorry to tell you this but Blaine is at the hospital. He must have been en route to your house when he collided with a car."

"What?" Burt said weakly, sitting down numbly.

"He's at the hospital, perhaps you could go, his parents are on their way there now."

"Thank you ma'am, I appreciate the information."

"It's no problem, please tell Kurt I said hello."

"I will. Goodbye."

Burt had barely disconnected the call before he was yelling to his shift manager. "Lucas, I need you take over for me, my friend's son was in a motorcycle accident and I need to get Kurt to see him."

"Alright Mr Hummel, I've got everything covered here, you can go on."

Burt was out the door five minutes later and in his car, calling Kurt as he backed out of his parking spot.

Kurt picked up instantly, worry evident in the waver of his voice.

"Kurt, I'm on my way to get you, Blaine's been in an accident. They've taken him to St James."

"Oh god, is he okay?" Kurt started pacing, throwing a few things in a bag. There was no way he would leave Blaine at the hospital alone.

"I'm not sure, his parents are already there, and I got the housekeeper when I called."

"Oh god," Kurt groaned, "I hope they aren't being jerks to Blaine."

"Let's hope not kiddo. I'll be there in five."

"I'll be ready."

When Burt pulled into the driveway precisely five minutes later, Kurt was already bounding off the porch and towards his father's car. He threw himself into the passenger seat and buckled up as his father began backing down the driveway.

The drive to St James felt twice as long to Kurt as he cursed every red light and stop sign silently, hoping that Blaine would be alright.

* * *

><p>"We're sorry Mr Hummel, but due to the fact that Mr Anderson is in the Intensive Care Unit still, only his close family may see him. If they leave then we will be able to allow your son back."<p>

Burt thanked the receptionist, shaking his head at Kurt who was looking worried as he sat in a chair, picking at a loose string on his denims.

"They can't let us back there until Blaine's parents leave," Burt explained as he took the empty seat to the left of Kurt.

"I hope he's okay, I hope his parents aren't in there trying to make it seem like it was his fault." Kurt hung his head, drawing his legs up into the chair.

Burt placed a comforting hand around his son's shoulders. "Me too kiddo. I'm going to go call Carole and let her know what's going on so that she doesn't worry."

"Okay, I'll wait here in case Blaine's parents come out." Kurt stared at the emergency room doors, willing them to open to reveal Bennett and Leila so that he could go back to see Blaine. Every time he heard the click and whoosh of the automatic doors his head would snap upwards but fall again when he didn't recognise the people walking out.

Kurt had fallen asleep on his father's shoulder and was wakened by a shaking sensation. He yawned, stretching when he heard his father whisper, "is that them?" Kurt glanced towards the doors and sure enough, Mr and Mrs Anderson were exiting to the waiting room. Kurt nodded and watched as his father rose to meet the pair. Burt held out a hand and introduced himself. "Mr and Mrs Anderson, I'm Burt Hummel, Kurt's father." A glance in Kurt's direction and the look on Bennett's face was enough for Burt to know they'd never get along. "Blaine had text Kurt before he left and was worried when Blaine didn't show up. I called your house and was told that you were here with Blaine. If it is all right, my son and I would like to visit with him."

At first it appeared that Mr Anderson was going to say no along with a few choice words before Leila laid her hand on Bennett's arm and spoke up. "That's fine; we appreciate your son coming to check on Blaine."

Burt nodded and watched as she led her husband towards the exit, his face becoming redder by the second. Burt went back to the receptionist and told her he had just spoken with the Anderson's and they were leaving for the night. The receptionist informed Burt that Blaine had been moved to room 247 and that the lift was to their right.

Kurt followed Burt quietly to the lift as they entered and pressed the button to take them to the second floor. The doors slid shut and the lift began its ascent. "That's good though?" Kurt asked. "That they've put him in a room?"

Burt smiled. "Yeah, it means he's not in critical condition anymore."

Kurt smiled slightly as the lift doors opened again, the small LCD screen informing them they had reached their designated floor. Kurt followed the signs on the wall towards Blaine's room and stopped briefly in front of the door before pushing it open.

Blaine lay in the bed, eyes closed and leg in a white cast. Kurt neared the bed and swallowed dryly before croaking out Blaine's name.

Blaine opened his eyes slowly and smiled. "Hey there sweet cheeks, you did come to visit, or am I dreaming?"

Kurt pulled a chair over to the bed and clasped a hand around Blaine's. "No I'm here. What happened?"

"I tried to go up against a car on my cycle, the car won."

Kurt saw Blaine wince slightly as he tried to shift in the bed. "Did they tell you how bad the damage is?"

Blaine smiled slightly and squeezed Kurt's hand. "Don't worry babe, I'll be out of here in time for the competition. I was lucky, they said. Broke my leg as you can see, but I'll be able to walk when it's healed. I hit my head pretty hard, but it was protected by the helmet so just a nasty bruise. No internal bleeding, no broken or cracked ribs. I split my lip as you can see, and I cut my right hand pretty badly but they stitched it up." Blaine raised the hand and wiggled his fingers at Kurt, "Maybe my street cred will go up."

"That's good, I was so worried." Kurt forced himself not to cry, but relief was pooling in his chest that Blaine had been so lucky to only end up with a few cuts and broken bones. Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's comment. "Right, because you need more of that."

"Hey Mr Hummel!" Blaine laughed from the bed. "You don't have to hide behind the curtain you know, I don't bite!"

Burt walked more into the room, taking the seat on the other side of Blaine's bed. "I'm glad to hear you're okay, Blaine. I was worried when we got here and you were still in ICU."

"Blame dad for that," Blaine laughed, rolling his eyes. "If he can't make a scene then he isn't happy."

"I noticed," Burt replied, thinking about the altercation in the waiting room. "Your mother kept him from one in the waiting room."

Blaine shook his head. "Mom rarely says anything, usually stands by and pretends it isn't happening."

Burt frowned, glancing over at Kurt. "Well, I hope you feel better Blaine, but I have to get home. Kiddo here refuses to leave your bedside and had a bag prepared when I picked him up. He's gonna stay the night if that's alright with you."

Blaine turned his head, his hazel eyes locking onto Kurt's blue ones. "You don't have to stay you know?"

"I know, but I want to. I know if it were me I would want someone to stay with me."

"Thanks Kurt." Blaine's eyes closed slowly, mostly an effect of the morphine, but also at the exhaustion of the day's events.

Burt placed a hand on Kurt's shoulders and looked down at his son. "I'll come pick you up tomorrow alright?"

Kurt nodded and curled up into the chair, his hand still in Blaine's, their fingers intertwined. He watched the boy sleep for a bit, the most happy and peaceful look settling across Blaine's features and Kurt's heart ached at the thought of what Blaine must go through on a daily basis with his dad. Kurt sighed, releasing Blaine's hand while the nurses took Blaine's vitals. Kurt requested a pillow and blanket and when they were given to him he furnished a makeshift bed of sorts next to Blaine's bed, returning his hand to Blaine's. He curled up in the chair again and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>AN: You didn't think I'd let Blaine get too hurt did you?_


	7. Scars

_**A/N: TRIGGER WARNING: Descriptions of violence and abuse because of orientation in this chapter. I wanted to make sure you knew what was ahead so that you didn't get there and be surprised. Also, I meant for there to be fluff and it sort of got a bit out of control so some light smut at the end there. **_

* * *

><p>Blaine blinked against the harsh fluorescent lights of the hospital, the room swimming into focus around him. Damn his leg hurt and his head was throbbing but he tried to push through the haze of pain to full consciousness, wanting nothing more than to be told he could leave. He rolled his head to the side and noticed Kurt curled up in the chair next to him, hand resting on Blaine's arm. Blaine smiled and shifted slightly, sore from where he'd been in one position the entire night.<p>

Kurt must have felt the movement because he rolled his head slowly to the side and yawned, stretching lethargically as if he were still half asleep.

"Morning sweet cheeks," laughed Blaine, wincing as he shifted his leg, trying to find a more comfortable position.

"Morning," Kurt mumbled through a yawn, curling his feet under his body in the chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Mostly like a Mack truck ran over me, but better now that I woke up to your face." Blaine smiled and glanced around the room, the hospital eerily quiet in the early morning. Blaine had been woken twice in the night for vitals, but had little recollection of the events, morphine keeping him asleep.

Kurt reddened slightly, turning his face away from Blaine. "Stop, you're just saying that to embarrass me."

"Whatever, I don't say things if I don't mean them, especially when I'm on morphine."

"Oh, have a lot of experiences with that do you?" Kurt scoffed, expression softening as Blaine's features clouded over.

"Yeah, I have in fact. Not because I wanted to either," Blaine answered gruffly, turning away from Kurt.

Kurt wanted to press for information, to find out what was hiding behind Blaine's features. Before he could ask though, Blaine was speaking. "Remember the scar on my side I told you about? There's a reason I didn't want to tell you. There's a reason why I am who I am today Kurt. I never had it easy, and I had a damn good reason to be in Dalton too for fuck's sake." Blaine was agitated, twitching in the bed as he fought to get the words out.

"You know how my father is. But I'm betting it wouldn't surprise you to find out I've met worse. Before I was in Dalton I was in another high school, one district over. I knew I was different from the other boys when they all wanted to kiss girls and I realised I really like one of my friends. Well as young kids, it didn't matter, nothing was serious. It wasn't until grade nine when Michael Parsons moved to my school and he became one of my closest friends. Well, as all of these stories go, we of course realised we had a lot in common and we dated. You've seen my closet so you can figure out how I used to dress and so I was seen as more of a fag than him."

Blaine paused to take in a breath, eyelashes clumping together as he fought to keep from crying. "So then, one day after school, a group of guys caught me in the locker room and literally beat me. But it didn't stop there, even as they were kicking and punching me, one pulled out a knife. He said he wanted me to remember this day forever, to know what a disgusting disgrace I was to the human population."

Kurt's mouth was hanging open in horror, every nerve in his body wanting to murder the people that did this while at the same time wanting to hold the boy next to him, the young, broken man that was telling this horrendous story.

"So the scar on my side? Yeah, not your everyday normal scar." Blaine winced as he pulled the hospital gown to the side with his good hand to reveal the faded white letters on his side. "They carved 'fag' into my side to make me weak, they thought it would make me ashamed, make me leave. Instead it emboldened me. I never wanted anything like that to happen to anyone, especially not Michael. See, I had been training in karate and boxing from a young age, something I even did with dad when I was younger. Three days after this incident, which I never told my parents about, I was to get my black belt. Five days after that I cornered the guys who had done this and wrecked them. The thing is, they told their parents, who in turn called my father, and that was how the lawsuits and stay in Dalton began. Dad refused to talk to me, mom cried for days and I just had to pretend that I was just tired of them bullying me. I've never revealed this to anyone except physicians, and now you."

Kurt took Blaine's hand as Blaine fell back onto the pillows; emotionally exhausted, letting out something that had been bottled up for so long. "So that's why you dress and act the way you do? To protect yourself?"

"What I told you that day in my room isn't it?" Blaine shot, eyes narrowing. "If I was the badass, the person no one wanted to mess with then they'd keep away, and it would be safer for everyone."

"Why me then?" questioned Kurt quietly, his thumb tracing patterns over the top of Blaine's hand.

Blaine rolled his head to the side and studied Kurt for a moment before answering. "You aren't afraid to be who you are. You're comfortable in the skin you're in and I couldn't understand how McKinley is so different."

"It isn't," Kurt laughed scornfully, "I've been bullied, shoved into lockers, called name, thrown into dumpsters, everything short of anything that's happened to you."

"But you didn't let it change you."

Kurt suddenly understood Blaine's disposition towards everything. His father, this group of guys, he hated them all, even hated himself for changing but he had nothing and no one to cling to. "You did what you thought was good for you. It worked didn't it? You even threatened Puck; he was worried you were outshining him as reigning badass of the school. But then you joined Glee, you partnered with me for your image, you had girls crawling to get in your pants."

"Sound a little jealous Hummel," Blaine laughed, corners of his mouth turning up.

Kurt grinned back, cocking an eyebrow, "perhaps I was."

Blaine stopped laughing, and stared silently at Kurt who was staring back, almost as if daring Blaine to question his admission. "You mean that?"

Kurt took a breath and decided that he might as well tell Blaine everything, seeing as the boy had revealed so much about himself. "Blaine, from the moment I saw you I thought you were gorgeous. Then I thought you were an arse, seeing as you wouldn't leave me alone. After I met your family though, I understood a bit more. Then, I think I slowly started falling for you, which is why I reacted the way I did after you kissed me. I wanted to be special to you somehow, to mean something."

Blaine sat silently, staring at Kurt. "Kurt, when we get out, would you," he paused to clear his throat, "would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

Kurt smiled brightly, laughing at how absurd this situation seemed from the outside. "I would love to get dinner with you," he answered, leaning over to brush a few stray curls from Blaine's forehead.

A knock sounded on Blaine's door and Kurt sat back in the chair as Blaine told whoever to come in. Doctor Madison walked in, Blaine's chart in hand. "How are you feeling today?"

Blaine glared at the man. "Like crap, how else should I feel?"

"That's what we expected, but I have to ask, it's just routine."

Blaine flopped back onto the pillows, grabbing Kurt's hand. "How much longer do I need to be here?"

"Your vital signs are great, but you're on a lot of morphine, we can try and wean you off of it and give you painkillers, but you can't leave until then."

"Can't you just take me off the morphine now and just give me some aspirin?" Blaine pleaded, wanting desperately to be out of the uncomfortable bed.

"You need to stay one more night, just for observation as well. I'll ask the nurse to come cut down your morphine and see how you feel, okay?"

Blaine nodded his assent, pouting that he had to stay again.

"I'll be here with you Blaine," Kurt smiled, ruffling Blaine's hair.

"You don't need to stay," Blaine countered.

"I want to stay Blaine, what kind of boyfriend leaves their boyfriend alone in the hospital?" Kurt held his breath after saying the words, hoping Blaine wouldn't react badly at the terms.

Instead, Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt towards him, planting a kiss on Kurt's lips. "A really crappy one," he grinned after releasing Kurt from his grip.

"Exactly. Now, I'm going to call Burt and let him know what's going on, alright?"

Blaine nodded as Kurt dug around in his bag for his mobile. He punched in the memorised numbers and waited for Burt to pick up.

"Kurt? Is everything okay?" Burt asked, seeing Kurt's name flicker on his screen.

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know they're keeping Blaine tonight for observation and I'm going to stay with him."

"Do you need me to bring you anything kiddo?" Burt asked.

Kurt thought for a moment, "Can you bring my shampoo and soap from my shower. And in my bottom drawer bring the top pair of jeans and the black tee shirt."

Burt scribbled the few instructions onto a pad of paper. "Okay, I'll be by later when I can get away from the shop."

"That's fine, I'll see you later dad, love you."

"Love you too Kurt."

Kurt closed his mobile and turned back from the window he had been looking out of. "Dad's going to bring by a few items later, is that fine?"

"Yeah," answered Blaine quietly.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in a chair by the window, reading while Blaine slept when Burt pushed open the door and glanced around the room. "Kurt?"<p>

"Over here," Kurt whispered as he uncurled from the chair and walked towards his father.

Burt glanced over at Blaine who looked peaceful while he slept. "How is he?"

"Sore, but not too bad, they've almost taken him off all of the morphine and have been giving him aspirin to numb the pain. He's pretty tough."

"I know I am," Blaine yawned from the bed, eyes opening slowly. "Hey Mr Hummel."

"Hey there yourself kiddo, I'm glad to hear you're doing well."

"A lot better than what could have been according to every person I've been unfortunately awake to hear it from."

"Well, get some rest and I'm sure they'll let you out tomorrow." Burt turned towards the door before thinking twice of it and turned back around. "Blaine," he began, searching for the right words, "if you ever need to get out of your house, know that our door will always be open for you."

Blaine stared at Burt, unsure if he was dreaming. "Uh, thanks Mr Hummel, I'll keep that in mind."

"Kurt, watch out for him, alright?" Burt said before leaving the room.

Kurt nodded before turning to the bag his father had brought. "Do you mind if I shower?" he asked quietly.

"No, but know I'll be thinking about how much it sucks I can't be in there with you," smirked Blaine, wagging his eyebrows.

Kurt shook his head and towed his bags into the small bathroom, thankful the room had a small shower in it. He quickly stripped out of the clothes he had slept in and stepped into the stream of warm water, thinking about everything Blaine had told him. Blaine had been through so much and yet had opened up to Kurt, letting Kurt in. Kurt wouldn't hurt him, couldn't even imagine it. He scrubbed his body, the soft scent of his lavender soap filling the sterilised room and making it feel a little less chemical.

Kurt towelled off and pulled on the clothes his father had brought him, clothes he used to work in, comfortable enough to lounge around a hospital room in.

Blaine was still awake when Kurt returned to the room, steam rolling out of the tiny washroom. "Enjoy the shower Hummel?"

"You know I have a first name," quipped Kurt.

"Kurt then, did you enjoy your shower?"

Kurt pretended to think the question over before sliding into the chair next to Blaine's bed. "Not as much as if you were in there with me."

Blaine was shocked into silence as Kurt smirked down at him. "Keep that up _Kurt _and I'll have to shut you up."

"If only you could _Blaine_," Kurt shot back. Suddenly Kurt found himself being tugged towards the bed and stumbled as he landed next to Blaine on the mattress, lips pressed against Blaine's own. Kurt ran a hand into Blaine's hair as Blaine deepened the kiss, tongue meeting Kurt's own tentatively. Kurt sighed into the kiss, a hand resting on Blaine's chest as they broke away slowly.

"I believe I just did," Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt softly.

"That's called cheating Mr Anderson, and wee Hummels never engage in such a thing."

"Right, just because I could shut you up and you couldn't me."

"It would be the same principle," Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine.

"Not really," Blaine said against Kurt's lips, smirking at the taller boy.

"Oh really?" Kurt grinned mischievously before cupping Blaine lightly through Blaine's boxers.

Blaine let out a soft moan and shifted his hips lightly, trying to avoid moving his bad leg. Kurt kissed Blaine again, this time massaging Blaine's erection lightly before pulling away. "I believe that is mission accomplished."

"Now who is the cheater?" Blaine said gruffly, trying hard to ignore how turned on he was.

"It's not cheating if you know how to use what you're given," laughed Kurt, kissing Blaine again.

"I call it cheating."

"Tomato, tomato," spoke Kurt as he slid off the bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" whined Blaine. "You can't leave me like this!"

"Like what?" questioned Kurt innocently.

Blaine frowned at Kurt, glancing down to find Kurt as turned on as he was. "Don't lie to yourself Hummel, you know you want it as much as I do, else you wouldn't have started it."

Kurt backed up slightly, fear flooding his body. He wanted Blaine, but he was terrified, he'd never been intimate with anyone in his life. "I, er, I do, but, yeah," he mumbled lamely, casting his eyes downwards.

"Kurt," Blaine said quietly, causing Kurt to lift his head and look at Blaine whose face was showing concern. "It's okay; I don't want to push you if you don't want to."

"It's not that," Kurt answered softly, "I've never, um, done anything."

"Hey, come here," Blaine patted the space next to him and Kurt walked over cautiously. "Think about how you do it to yourself, it's like that, yeah?"

Kurt nodded, cheeks colouring. Blaine pulled Kurt to him slowly, pulling the taller boy on top of him. Kurt's knees fell to either side of Blaine's waist, carefully avoiding Blaine's bad leg. Blaine pulled their chests together, kissing Kurt. Blaine pressed a hand to Kurt's chest, warm fingers spreading across soft fabric before he fisted the material and tugged it up, exposing the smooth skin beneath. Blaine's fingers trailed down Kurt's stomach, stopping just short of the waistband of Kurt's jeans.

Kurt's eyes were open and Blaine could see very little of the blue irises, eyes dilated as Kurt's breathing increased, his chest heaving with each breath. Blaine pressed a kiss to the left corner of Kurt's mouth as his fingers sank underneath the band of Kurt's jeans, teasingly light. Blaine felt the muscles in Kurt's abdomen contract as Blaine's hand tugged on the button, popping it open and undoing the zip before sliding lower to brush the edge of Kurt's hip, sliding lower to palm Kurt's erection through his pants.

Kurt gasped, feeling as though he'd been electrified, shocks spreading out through his body as he moaned involuntarily, pressing himself towards Blaine. "See, you've got the idea," growled Blaine.

Blaine shoved Kurt's jeans and pants off his arse and down his thighs, just enough so that he could wrap his fist around Kurt's prick, slowly dragging his hand down the shaft. He watched as Kurt arched slightly, whinging as heat pooled behind his stomach.

Blaine moved his hand faster, twisting near the root of Kurt's cock and was rewarded with a wanton moan, Kurt's head dropping forwards. Blaine could feel his own erection straining against his boxers, incredibly turned on at the sight of such a beautiful boy writhing above him.

Blaine could feel Kurt begin to shudder, his arms barely holding his weight as Blaine stroked him faster. "God you're beautiful," Blaine murmured, lifting up to press a kiss to Kurt's neck, sucking lightly at the skin.

The sensation flooded through Kurt, sending sparks of fire to his groin. "Blaine," Kurt keened, shifting his hips to thrust into Blaine's fist.

Blaine felt Kurt tense right before Kurt's orgasm was releasing over Blaine's fist, liquid dripping onto the bed sheets.

Kurt collapsed onto Blaine, arms finally giving out. He could feel Blaine pressing into him and kissed Blaine softly, running his tongue over the hole for Blaine's lip ring. "Do you want me to, I could," Kurt stammered, blushing.

Blaine sucked in air and nodded, "but only if you want to."

Kurt looked up at Blaine through thick eyelashes and a jolt throbbed inside of Blaine. "Could I try…?" Kurt trailed off, licking his lips.

"Anything," Blaine half-moaned, not remembering a time he had ever been that turned on.

Kurt slunk down the bed, carefully avoiding Blaine's leg and bandaged torso, before pulling the hospital gown to the side and tugging down Blaine's pants. Kurt stared for a moment, trying to remember how to breathe evenly before bending down to take a tentative lick at Blaine's cock.

Blaine tried to keep still, to keep from both bothering his leg and to keep from bucking into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt licked around the head, going by the noises Blaine was making, hoping it felt good. He lowered his mouth over Blaine's erection, careful to not scrape his teeth against the tender flesh. He flattened his tongue and pressed it against the underside of Blaine's cock, sucking slightly around it. He felt Blaine buck into his mouth, could feel Blaine trying to keep control as Kurt moved his head back up the shaft, sucking lightly, moving his tongue in ways that made Blaine moan.

Suddenly Blaine was tugging Kurt up by the hair, replacing Kurt's mouth with his hand and Kurt thought he must have made a right mess of things before realising that Blaine was pushing through his orgasm after two pulls of his hand and had simply not wanted Kurt to have to deal with it. Blaine moaned Kurt's name loudly as the taller boy watched him arch off the bed. Blaine panted heavily, looking at Kurt with wide hazel eyes. "Kurt, that was magnificent."

Kurt was about to reply when someone rapped on the door, causing Kurt to almost fall off the bed, struggling to pull his pants and jeans up. "Hello, is everything okay Mr Anderson?"

"What, yes, I'm fine," Blaine called, tossing the sheet over himself as the door opened and a nurse walked in.

Kurt had curled up into the chair and was pretending to read when she opened the curtain.

"It sounded like you were in pain and the call button had been pressed," she said, looking between the two boys.

"I didn't press it," Blaine smiled innocently. "Perhaps when I was shifting my elbow hit it."

"And the moaning, you don't need morphine do you?"

"Oh, no, I was just whinging to Kurt here about how I was hungry and he was refusing to go get me pudding from the cafeteria."

The nurse glanced over at Kurt who merely nodded his assent, pretending to be absorbed in his book. "Well okay then, I just wanted to make sure you were alright and all. Hit the button if you need anything."

Blaine nodded as she left, the door closing loudly behind her. Blaine burst out into a fit of giggles, causing Kurt to laugh with him. "That was a close one," Blaine sighed leaning back onto the bad. "But so worth it."

Kurt smiled, cheeks reddening at Blaine's words. "Let's just hold off on that until you're out of that bed," Kurt answered almost inaudibly.

"I knew you'd be like that Hummel. Get one taste and now you want all of me. I picked a good one."

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to his book. It was going to be a long night.


	8. What He Could Have

Kurt wheeled Blaine out to the waiting SUV, Burt sitting in the driver's seat of Kurt's Navigator. "Hey kiddos," he called out to the two boys as he climbed out to help Blaine into the vehicle.

"Hey Mr Hummel," Blaine smiled. "They finally let me out of there!"

"I see that," Burt laughed as Blaine hopped towards the vehicle on one foot, refusing to use the wheelchair any longer, using Kurt as a makeshift crutch.

"I have to stay in the chair for three weeks and then I can use crutches for the next two months before they'll start looking at it, they say I might need minor surgery," Blaine explained.

"Well let's hope for the best," Burt said, helping Blaine into the front seat of the SUV. Kurt tossed his and Blaine's bags into the back of the vehicle and slid into the backseat.

"Thanks for the lift by the way, Mr Hummel. My parents couldn't be bothered to pick their son up from the hospital. Work is apparently more important." Blaine stared out the window, mouth set in a grim line as Burt pulled away from the kerb.

"Your parents are idiots," Kurt grumbled from the backseat, texting Mercedes that he and Blaine were en route to the Anderson home from the hospital.

Blaine laughed dryly, nodding his head in agreement with Kurt's declaration. "Tell me something I don't know."

Kurt sighed in frustration as the pulled up in Blaine's driveway. "If you need anything, just call okay? I'll pick you up tomorrow in time for school."

"If your father says anything, tell him to give me a call, I'll sort him out for you."

"Thanks Mr Hummel," Blaine grinned, thankful for Kurt and Burt and everything they had done for him. He struggled with the door until Kurt was helping him down and out of the front seat, pushing him in the wheelchair, Burt helping to get him up the one step to the porch. "See you tomorrow Kurt. See you around Mr Hummel," Blaine muttered as he slid his key into the door.

Burt watched as Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek, amazed at how much Blaine had changed since the first time he had come for dinner at the Hudson-Hummel household. Kurt had broken through Blaine's barriers, letting the boy underneath shine through.

* * *

><p>Kurt wheeled Blaine from class to class amid stares and whispers of how either Blaine Anderson had become a fag or how Blaine had bedded Kurt. If Blaine cared about the whispers and rumours, he made no show of it. Kurt winced internally at every spoken insult, thinking of the scar on Blaine's side.<p>

It was blessedly quiet in the choir room when they entered, everyone unsure of what to say or do in Blaine's presence.

"Hey guys," Blaine greeted them brightly, causing the tension in the room to visibly dissipate in the slumping of shoulders and warming of smiles. "So, I hope all of you are ready for the competition today, Kurt and I are totally going to win."

"I wouldn't bet on it hop-a-long Cassidy and the tight pants Kid," quipped Santana from her seat and suddenly Kurt felt everything shift back to complete normalcy in the room.

"Yeah," Mercedes joined in, "Sam and I put together a great duet!"

"Settle down, you'll all get a turn," laughed Mr Schuester as he entered the room. "Great to see you're doing well Blaine, all things considered."

Blaine ducked his head in an answer as Kurt took a seat next to where Blaine's wheelchair sat. "We had to get Puck to play guitar for us on short notice, but I have faith in him."

Kurt had called Puck while Blaine had gone home and asked him to play for them, promising him it would restore his status.

Puck nodded, glancing around the room. "Just proves how awesome my guitar skills are that I learned it in a day."

"Mr Schuester, I don't think it's fair that Puck knows their song, that could leave everyone else at a disadvantage," Rachel pouted.

A collective eye-roll went around the room before Santana dug in, "Rachel, if you think that Puck knowing what song they had changed what he and his duet partner are performing then you are a bigger idiot than previously imagined."

Rachel glared at Santana but sat back in her seat, looking put-out.

"Okay then." Mr Schue glanced around the room, clapping his hands together. "Who wants to go first?"

"We will," Santana answered, grabbing Brittany's hand and pulling her out of her chair. Santana turned to the band in the corner, "hit it."

The beginning guitar licks filled the room before Santana started into the first verse of 'I Do Not Hook Up,' her and Brittany dancing around to the Kelly Clarkson song. They sat down to clapping, Santana flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Good luck beating that!"

Rachel volunteered herself and Finn to go next, smiling confidently at her peers, Shannon Beiste and Sue who had decided to volunteer to give out the award. "Finn and I are going to do a very different song than usual," explained Rachel before nodding to the band.

Blaine had to give it to her for choosing Boston, a band he admired greatly. While he admired that facet of the choice, he wanted to kick Finn in the balls for letting Rachel butcher 'More Than A feeling' by slowing it down and making it more of a ballad, cutting out most of the signature guitar licks.

By the time Kurt and Blaine performed, the last duet of the group, there had been more genres covered than Kurt could have imagined. Kurt could feel the rush of adrenalin hitting him as he and Blaine made their way to the centre of the room. Puck borrowed an acoustic guitar from one of the band members before pulling up a chair to sit in. "Whenever you two are ready."

Kurt nodded as Puck began to softly strum, the chords moving quietly around them.

"So I've got my boots on, got the right amount of leather and I'm doing me up with the black colour liner." Blaine sang softly, watching Kurt.

Kurt realised a lot of things in one instant. First, he and Blaine were going to win merely from the sex appeal pouring off Blaine even while the boy sat in the wheelchair, mostly from the leather vest he'd been hiding under his leather jacket. Secondly, Kurt was in love with Blaine and this song definitely meant more now that he had fully realised how much he wanted to be with Blaine.

As they finished the last line, harmonies melding together perfectly, Kurt took Blaine's hand and smiled at him. Applause broke out across the room and Rachel Berry was sulking in her chair.

"Well, thank you Kurt and Blaine, that was wonderful," Mr Schue spoke as he made his way to the centre of the room. "Let's give Sue and Shannon some time to think-"

"We're ready to tell the winner," Sue cut in, looking as if she were in the most boring room in the world.

"Right, well then, let's have it."

Sue stood from the table, picking up a piece of paper and unfolded it dramatically. "The winners of the duet challenge as chosen by Shannon and I, is," she paused for dramatic effect, "Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson."

Everyone broke out into applause, Puck clapping them on the back as Kurt stood to take the envelope holding the gift certificate to Breadstix. "Thank you Mrs Beiste, Sue."

As Kurt returned to his seat, Blaine leaned over. "Looks like we get to go on that date for free."

Kurt smiled, taking Blaine's hand. "It wouldn't have mattered if it was free or not."

Blaine looked down where Kurt's hand sat on his. "Finally Hummel, you get the idea. If you'd let me shag you the first day of school then we'd have gotten here a hell of a lot sooner."

"You learned nothing, did you?" questioned Kurt seriously before noticing the laugh Blaine was trying to hold back. "You're insufferable Blaine."

"And you like me all the more for it."

* * *

><p>Kurt shifted nervously in the chair, feeling quite ridiculous for doing so. He had nothing to be nervous about, but he was because this was his and Blaine's first actual date and he didn't want to ruin it. Not that he actually thought he would but he wanted everything to be perfect.<p>

"Calm down Kurt, I'm not going to wheel out of here you know." Blaine grinned at Kurt from across the table.

"I know, it's just, this is my first actual date and I never thought I'd actually get to go on one and now oh god I'm rambling!"

Blaine took Kurt's hand, rubbing it lightly. "Hey, it's okay, I think it's adorable that you ramble when you're nervous."

"You do?" questioned Kurt, looking at Blaine closely.

"I do. I think you're adorable all the time, but especially when nervous." Blaine watched as Kurt relaxed, smoothing his napkin out on his lap.

"I'm glad we won, I've never wanted to beat Rachel Berry at something so much."

"How do you guys stand her?" asked Blaine as their waitress set the food on the table.

"She's our strongest female singer, she's a necessary evil," Kurt explained, rolling his eyes.

Blaine ate a forkful of the pasta he'd ordered before continuing the conversation. "Santana always puts her in her place though?"

"Yeah, sometimes she's a bit harsh but I think Rachel needs to be grounded. She thinks she's the next Idina Menzel or something."

"Well we all know that's you, so she can forget it," Blaine chuckled.

"Do you actually know who she is?" asked Kurt, staring at Blaine as if he had just sprouted a horn.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I- right because of all this," he pointed at the jacket he was wearing. "I love Broadway; I have a musical collection at home I keep hidden from my father. All given to me from Mrs Harding for my birthday and Christmas. That woman is a godsend."

"I noticed," Kurt supplied quietly.

"That's enough about that though. I have a surprise for you Monday."

"What is it?"

Blaine shook his head, "if I tell you then it won't be a surprise."

"Hush you, I want to know!"

"Nope." Blaine pointed his fork in Kurt's direction. "You will find out on Monday and no sooner."

"Thank god it's Thursday then," grumbled Kurt, miffed that Blaine wouldn't tell him what was going on.

"Trust me, you'll like it, well, at least I hope so."

Kurt smiled, taking Blaine's and hand and promising that no matter what he would love it simply because it was Blaine doing the surprising.


	9. The Beginning of a New Chapter In Life

**Author's Note: I had forgotten that there was supposed to be a final chapter to tie things up. It's short, but it is the surprise Blaine had promised Kurt. Thank you to all of the people who read, stuck with me, left comments and kudos and enjoyed this journey. I love all of you.**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke Monday morning, thrumming with energy. Blaine had not said another word about what his surprise was and Kurt had barely been able to sleep, pondering what it could be.<p>

He dressed quickly, pausing only to admire his arse in his favourite mustard yellow jeans. His father grinned as Kurt dashed about the kitchen, making sure Burt had something healthy in hand to eat before Kurt grabbed a piece of toast. Kurt quickly promised to visit Burt after school and skidded out the door, flinging himself into the driver's seat of his SUV.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later found him impatiently beeping the horn outside of the Anderson household. He checked his coif in the mirror for the hundredth time, turning as he caught a flurry of movement at the front door. He paused, slack-jawed as he took in the glory that was one Blaine Anderson walking down the sidewalk.<p>

Blaine, gorgeous, amazing, talented Blaine that Kurt got to call his own was stepping out in full glory. Blaine had traded his signature leather jacket for a seersucker tan blazer that hugged his arms in a way that made Kurt want to strip it from his body. The ratty, torn jeans had been replaced by skintight maroon jeans, and a pair of navy blue converse decked Blaine's feet.

It wasn't the pinstripe button-up that made Kurt's mouth water, but the royal blue bowtie with tiny white sailboats embroidered in it. Kurt blinked as Blaine clambered into the passenger side seat, a grin plastered to his face. "How do I look?"

"Amazing," Kurt nearly groaned, leaning across the seat to kiss Blaine soundly on the mouth.

Blaine kissed Kurt back just as fervently, pulling away to huff out a breath. "We should-school, um."

"Yeah, yeah," panted Kurt in agreement, clearing his head with a shake before putting the vehicle in drive, maneuvering them to school.

* * *

><p>Blaine held Kurt's hand defiantly, staring down anyone who dared to look at them in surprise.<p>

"Hey homos," one of the hockey players jeered, getting right up into Blaine's face. "Apparently gayness does rub off, better watch out everyone!"

Kurt honestly didn't see it coming. One second Blaine's grip was loosening on his hand and the next, Jack was reeling back, grabbing his eye.

"Better watch out there bud, next time I won't wait for you to insult me or my boyfriend," Blaine spat, taking Kurt's hand, pulling him gently away from the scene.

"You'll pay for this!" Jack called after them.

Blaine turned, his signature smirk planted firmly on his face. "I highly doubt that, seeing as my grandfather is an attorney, but kudos for trying."

Kurt kept silent on the way to the lockers and Blaine was suddenly worried he had offended the boy in some way. "You okay Kurt?"

"You didn't have to punch him."

Blaine sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, look, I'm sorry if I upset you."

Kurt smile softly, cupping Blaine's face in his hands. "I accept the apology. Just promise it won't happen again?"

"Anything for you Kurt."

"You're everything to me Blaine."


End file.
